


A Supernatural Fic (I Guess)

by Morphersnivy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is scared of rain, Comforting Dean, Sam Ships It, Well not rain but thunder, unaMOOSEd Sam, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphersnivy/pseuds/Morphersnivy
Summary: I'm not gonna continue this but I'm not gonna take it down either. Enjoy!





	A Supernatural Fic (I Guess)

Dean Winchester was having a pretty good night, he had his brother to his right and his best friend behind him. After finishing a hunt in some suburban town the trio were on their way to a motel. Thunder crackled overhead, signalling a storm was coming in.  
Castiel visibly flinched behind him, blue eyes widening slightly.

“You okay back there?” Dean asked, careful not to wake Sam. The seraph just nodded mutely and stared out the window again. The hunter narrowed his eyes but remained quiet. Cas’ business was none of his concern. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot a few minutes later and gently shook his brother awake. The moose-man grumbled sleepily and got up. They did the usual routine, Dean chatted with the clerk while Sam got the rooms. 

Dean flopped ungracefully onto the bed, sighing with relief. He looked over and saw his angel sitting rigidly in a chair. Thunder clapped again, causing him to wince. “Hey Cas” Dean called. The seraph looked at him, his fear hidden by a small smile. “What’s up? Scared of thunder?” “No, of course not, Dean.” Cas answered, totally honestly. Dean scoffed in disbelief. “Yes.” the angel admitted. The elder hunter sat up, smirking. “Are you telling me that Castiel, almighty angel of the Lord, is scared of thunder?” he teased. A flicker of hurt passed through his best friend’s eyes, before they turned away. “Aw c’mon, I was just joking.” When Cas didn’t reply, Dean started to get up. A particularly loud burst of thunder decided now was it’s time. “Damn that was loud.” Sam said. Suddenly the power shut off, blanketing the trio in darkness.

Dean startled when something warm pressed against his chest. He looked down to see the huddled form of Castiel with two long arms wrapped around him. He nudged the angel with his hand. “Cas, dude, personal space-” Another loud thunderclap interrupted him. Castiel jumped  
and refused to budge. “Well, I’m gonna go find our flashlights, you two stay here.” Sam announced. He quickly left the room. Dean sighed and pulled the covers over the shivering angel. “Can you at least explain?” he murmured. Cas tensed at this. “Y-you don’t have to, I mean. I’m just curious.” The hunter amended. Castiel shook his head. “ ‘s fine, Thunder just sounds a lot like..like..” he faltered for a moment. “Sounds like Michael and Lucifer fighting, wh-when they were in heaven. I was just a fledgling then, and they were family.” the angel finished. There was silence, only the sound of rain hitting the roof breaking the noiselessness. “Oh..” Dean finally said. Castiel looked out the rain-streaked window. He was visibly shaking now, knuckles white against the fabric of the hunter’s shirt.

The elder hunter rubbed soothing circles onto his angel’s back. “You know, if you want you can, y’know, stay here?” he said awkwardly. “What do you mean Dean?” Dean looked for a better way to word his idea. “Do you, wanna sleep in the bed with me, j-just for tonight!” he assured. The seraph looked thoughtful for a moment. “That would be...pleasant. Though you do know I cannot sleep right?” The hunter just shrugged.

And so, the angel settled peaceably in the hunter’s arms. Whenever the thunder startled him, Dean’s heartbeat would lull him back to a sleep like state. Sam, of course, returned with a flashlight and was quite confused when he saw his companions in the same bed.  
The next morning when Dean woke up, he was confused for a moment. Then he remembered the events of the night before. “Good morning Dean.” Castiel greeted him. “Mornin’ “ he grumbled sleepily. Squirrel sat up and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. “We better get back to the bunker soon. Mom’ll be waiting on us.” Dean said.


End file.
